The Second M-55 Invasion
It began at DarkGaming Chat, where Dark and some other users were sitting around, eating tacos, and Dark warned them of an evil counterpart of SuperScratchKat. Soon after, AverageScratchKat arrived, and fought against Dark and Scratch, but ASK killed Dark and possessed his body. Scratch started feeling surpressed memories after coming into contact with ASK, but Dark pushed ASK out of his body and killed him. Scratch then left, and Dark went to IRC chat with Fandro to stop more dopplegangers. They killed the dopplegangers of Flip the Frog and White, with Indigo Fusion Bolt's doppleganger retreating to get reinforcements. However, Dark was kidnapped and trapped in an explosive bubble by DuperMarioLightness, Dark's doppleganger, and Poobels, Pablo's doppleganger. Later Fandro freed Dark from the bubble, and they went to stop the imposter at IRC. White confronted the imposter, but had to stop to eat, leaving Dark free to roam without being caught. Dark and White later fought against DuperMarioLightness and Purple Fusionboop, however the fight comes to an anticlimatic end when Purple tries to blow up the chatroom, but instead he merely explodes himself, prompting DuperMarioLightness to retreat. Dark and Emcee meet up at DarkGaming Chat where AverageScratchKat mysteriously appears and kills Emcee with a shotgun. He then reveals that he is actually DuperMarioLightness, who has taken up Average's account and used hacking to negate the ban's effects. He proceeds to fight against Dark, Jake, and Emcee's ghost until Dark bans him from chat, with Jake reviving Emcee. Dark gets smashed by an anvill and bleeds to death, but Emcee, White, and Fandro come to his aid, and Dark is revived as the four of them once again battle against Average. During the battle, Average sends an anvil at Emcee, breaking his ribs, and then brainwashes him. However, Emcee is resistant to the brainwashing, and Dark deactivates Average's account, finally getting rid of him. Meanwhile, Fandraxono was killed by his doppleganger, leading Dark, White, and Emcee to the AoWiki IRC channel. Dark, White, and Emcee enter chat and battle against DuperMarioLightness, DragonMancheese, and Enemydro. Enemydro is quickly killed off, as his ghost is quickly fused with DragonMancheese, forming Enemycheese. The battle also results in the tragic death of Lumoshi. Duper tries to kill Terra, but he is resistant to "godmodding." Lumoshi is somehow alive and tries to destroy the remaining two dopplegangers. Fandro reincarnates as Saxaphono and kills DuperMarioLightness, as Grand Master Lumoshit returns from his grave as WarioWaluigi5678. WarioWaluigi5678 attempts to kill White, but he escapes. Eventually, Dark, Fandro, and Emcee are outnumbered by the remaining dopplegangers. Dark uses an energy beam to kill all the dopplegangers except for WarioWaluigi5678, who escapes into the fortress of the idle ones. Dragon reveals he is alive and Claus, Dark, and Fandro go to stop him. Dragon reveals he has captured Dark's girlfriend and summons Jamclop17 to kill everyone of those mother fuckers. Fandro and Dark's GF, whose name is Phosphora, and it's up to Dark to stop him. Lucinaaaa, Claus' stalker, enters the chatroom. Phosphora reveals some murderous tendencies as Lucinaaaa is revealed to be Claus' female doppelganger. Meanwhile Phosphora and another girl begin to argue over Dark's affections, but Dark kills them both. Claus kills Lucinaaaa and Dark puts the doppelgangers of Emcee, Ham, and Locky in a cage. The girl from dark's school kills Phosphora. The girl from Dark's school explodes, and Locky's doppelganger tries killing Dark and Fandro with a cannon. Dark's dream girl enters the chatroom and helps him defeat the others by murdering Cocky. An army of robots attack and the doppelgangers and the normal users need to team up. Dragonmancheese commits suicide as he would rather die then work with Dark and becomes a ghost. Crimson is converted to a robot and it is revealed that the robots are Lucina and Phosphora. Most of the robots are killed but one of them turns into a demon and disguises himself as Claus as Jamclop escapes. "Claus" turns into a witch and murders the real Claus. He then turns into Sky the Speedpo. Everyone murders Sky the Speedpo and Dark and his dream gurl go on a date and have a good time. But wait....Jamclop and WarioWaluigi are still out there....building a new army..... Known Dopplegangers The Dopplegangers were originally led by DarkPlaneyPictures. However, after the first invasion, Lumoshit ruled briefly before getting killed by his counterpart, Lumoshi. AverageScratchKat led a new batch of invaders for the first part of the Second Invasion before getting killed by Dark, with him killing most of his subordinates as well. The two remaining dopplegangers, DuperMarioLightness and Poobels, are currently assembling a new army. First Army *AverageScratchKat* *Flop The Froog* *Gray the Popopo* *DuperMarioLightness *Purple Fusionboop* *Poobels * = deceased. Second Army *WarioWaluigi5678 *AverageScratchKat (DuperMarioLightness using his account)* *Poobels* *Spacesoul* *DragonMancheese *Enemydro* Third Army this army is led by DragonMancheese *DragonMancheese* *Jamclop17 *Lucinaaaaa* *COCKY*